gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Huang Lee
Huang Lee is the protagonist and playable character of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Background A spoiled rich kid from Hong Kong, Huang owes his status as a Triad member to his father, a Triad boss from Kowloon. After the murder of his father, Huang is called to Liberty City by his uncle, Wu Lee to deliver a family 'heirloom", the Yu Jian Sword, to secure his family's claim to the leadership of the Triad gangs. But what was supposed to be a weekend of table service and strippers turns into a dangerous adventure after arriving at Francis International Airport only to be hijacked, robbed of his sword, and left for dead. Huang will have to dig deep into the rotten core of Liberty City - and deep within himself -- to avenge his father's murder and reclaim his family's honor. Personality Throughout the course of the game Huang is shown to be very cocky and quick-witted. He appears to much more intelligent then other characters in the game. For example, Chan Jaoming is oblivious to Huang's constant mocking and sarcastic remarks. Huang does not value honour and tradition in the same vein as his Uncle, claiming that "this is 2009 not 1403." Though he is very loyal to his family and his gang, following their orders with little hesitation. Huang acknowledges the fact that he is a "pampered little snot" in the opening cutscene, and he also reveals that he has visited Liberty City before where he "caught crabs from a Swiss tourist." Appearance in GTA IV Huang has a record on the LCPD Database in Grand Theft Auto IV. It states that he is a 25 year-old Chinese native and known associate of Wu "Kenny" Lee's Liberty City Triad Gang. His record also states that he is believed to be working freelance for other organizations in addition to his uncle's. Huang had been arrested twice prior to the events of Chinatown Wars. Once in 2002 for trademark counterfeiting and again in 2005 for grand theft auto. Heinous crimes committed by Huang * The bombing of a store protected by the Spanish Lords. * Accompanying the murder of a patient under police protection. * The robbery of The Bank of Liberty. * Drug dealing overseas. * Assassination of an informant who sold out Chan. * Searching for Zhou Ming's contraband scattered all over the river. * The bombing of the Monoglobe. Name The correct pronunciation for the name Huang is Hoo-ong. People mistakenly pronounce the name Hoo-ang, which is incorrect. Huang commonly translates to yellow but can be translated to anything that uses the same pronunciation. Another area of confusion is the mixed use of Mandarin and Cantonese spellings in his name. Huang Lee hails from Hong Kong, where the Cantonese dialect is more commonly used, but "Huang" is written in a Romanized Mandarin spelling when "Wong" or "Wang" should be used; "Lee" is correctly Cantonese, while the Mandarin equivalent is "Li". This means Huang Lee's name may also be purely referred to as "Wong Lee" or "Wang Lee" in Cantonese and "Huang Li" in Mandarin. His early background in Hong Kong remains largely unexplained. Yet another area of confusion is the order of his name ; Kenny Wu Lee is Huang Lee''s father's brother, thus they would have the same surname. However, only the name ''Lee appears to be their common name. This also applies to Hsin and Chan Jaoming. Thus, the correct names of the four would be Lee Huang, Kenny Lee Wu ; Jaoming Hsin and Jaoming Chan. Murders committed *Rudy D'Avanzo - Killed for betraying and lying to him. *Zhou Ming - Killed as a suspect of being the rat. *Chan Jaoming - Killed as a suspect of being the rat. *Wu Lee - Killed for betraying the Triads and being the rat. Lee, Huang Lee, Huang Lee, Huang Lee, Huang